


For all eternity

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Elrond and Celebrían get married.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 19





	For all eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Für die Ewigkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729750) by Elenyafinwe. 



> The Elvish rites of a wedding are described in the Laws and Customs among the Eldar. There the exact words are not given, but the Valar that are called. That plus the ring exchange and the actual wedding (best Tolkien trivia ever!) are also documented there.

"I wonder what you would say now, old friend?"

Elrond stood before the stele where Aeglos' fragments were laid out. A hundred years had passed since he had said farewell to Gil-galad, his king and friend. The memory was as fresh as ever.

"What do I even ask?" he continued to himself. "Of course I know what you would say. You would call me an idiot for not having asked Celebrían to marry me much earlier. All these years you've been teasing me about it, and now that I've done the bravest deed of my life, you're not even there. You have no idea how scary Galadriel can be!" He laughed softly. "Now then, my friend. My bride is waiting for me. My bride, how it sounds!"

With these words he turned to leave. Ceomon, who had been waiting in the background until now, joined him.

"Well, are you excited?" he asked.

"You have no idea!" Elrond replied. All of a sudden, he realized that his head was spinning. To distract himself, he said: "You look so unfamiliar in those robes."

The two of them had put on the finest clothes they had for the day. Rethtulu was not afraid to have new clothes made for the groom and his groomsman. Elrond could not remember ever having been dressed in such fine brocade, not even at his brother's wedding. And now he married himself!

What would Celebrían be wearing? Inevitably his thoughts turned back to her. He had not seen her since the previous day. Her mother and her maids under the leadership of Laerwen had occupied her the whole time. It was bad luck if the groom saw his bride before the wedding, they had said, and shooed him away again.

There it was again, this terrible nervousness. A thousand things went through his mind that could go wrong.

"What if she says no?" he asked himself suddenly and with horror.

Ceomon stopped in front of him and held him tight in his gaze. "Elrond, look at me," he demanded sternly. He intentionally left aside the forms of politeness. "You faced Sauron himself, even I was brought to my knees. Surely you will survive your own wedding."

Elrond took a few deep breaths and tugged at the collar of his robe. Was it just his imagination, or was there less air here all of a sudden?

"You think so?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Without further ado Ceomon grabbed him and pushed him forward towards the fire hall where the ceremony would take place.

Shortly before they reached their destination, Celeborn came towards them. " Lord Elrond, a word, please?"

It was not a request, and Elrond collapsed inside. His nerves were already thin enough without an overprotective bride's father! He was trying to maintain composure. "What do you desire?"

"Celebrian is my only daughter and I want only the best for her," Celeborn said. "I do not give her away lightly that you know that. So treat her as well as you can."

They were about the same size. Yet Elrond felt he was shrinking under the Sindar Lord's gaze. He had thought that Galadriel would be the greater obstacle of both. But he had done the math without Celeborn. He just nodded, that was all he could get out of it. Leading armies was clearly easier!

"Good." Celeborn, however, seemed content to let him pass.

The hall was already filled and most of the guests had arrived. Elrond concentrated on getting to his seat at the end of the hall, paying no further attention to the elves who stepped aside for him. Had he done so, he would probably have turned and fled on the spot.

The marriage between Elrond and Celebrían was one of the greatest events since the last war. The union of two elven houses was always something special, but this time no one else than the Lord of Imladris and the Silver Princess of Lórien got married. Alone if he really had been crowned High King, it would have surpassed this wedding. Every elf who had even the slightest connection with the two kingdoms had been invited and most of them had come.

When he had taken his seat, this was the sign that the ceremony could begin. The time had come. Now he would marry and there was no turning back. He took a deep breath.

The doors to the hall were opened and through them Celebrían stepped by the side of her mother. Her maids held the long train for her and Laerwen walked in front of her to strew flowers on her way. As before with Elrond, the people made way for her.

He was breathless. Celebrían was more beautiful than ever, more beautiful than he had ever thought possible. This must have been a dream. How could he want to marry such a perfect being?

She wore a shining white dress, in which numerous silver threads had been woven. The patterns depicted the _mellyrn_ of her home and the stars she loved so much. It was as if she herself were shining in the silver light of a star. Infinite happiness was in her eyes as she looked up at Elrond and climbed the steps of the platform. He gripped her hands in awe.

Galadriel stepped to her daughter's side with a smile. "I give you my daughter in your care. Love her as Eru loves his children. May Varda be my witness," she said the ritual words.

Ceomon did it after her. Since Elrond had no more next of kin in Middle-earth, it was now up to him to take on this role. Earendil couldn't be present for understandable reasons, and as much as Elrond wanted to see Maglor now, this was not possible either.

"I give you this man into your care. Love him as Eru loves his children. May Manwë be my witness", Ceomon said the words, though slightly altered.

Celebrían beamed like the entire night sky as the two of them took off their silver engagement rings and gave them back to the other. The rings would be well kept and he would be held in high esteem. Instead, they now exchanged golden rings that symbolized the bond of their marriage. Elrond noticed that his hands trembled slightly when he put her ring on Celebrían's finger. Now it was irrevocable.

"May Eru be the witness of our love", both now spoke in chorus, thus concluding the ceremony, which was followed by the actual wedding later that evening. Elrond blushed just thinking about it.

But now there was no stopping him. Overjoyed, Celebrían wrapped his arms around his neck, pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. He pulled her tight and returned the kiss heartily. Cheers broke out among the guests and everyone applauded. But Elrond and Celebrían only had eyes for each other.

"A dream," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers. "This must be a dream."

"No, _indo-ninya_. Now you are truly and truly mine for all eternity," she replied with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Let's celebrate," Ceomon exclaimed behind them when he realized that they would not leave each other so quickly. "Music!"

The guests acknowledged this with loud cheers and cheers. The musicians picked up their instruments and began to play. Servants came in with trays in their hands, filled with wine goblets and jugs. The crowd of guests scattered out to get at the food that had been laid out along the sides of the hall.

The first to congratulate the newlyweds were Galadriel and Celeborn.

"I am so happy for you, my child," said Galadriel, clasping Celebrían to her arms. It was almost a miracle that Elrond had released her.

"The dress you have given me is beautiful," exclaimed Celebrían enthusiastically.

Her maid Laerwen joined in. "Never had an _elleth_ looked more beautiful at her wedding!" she was sure.

Secretly, Elrond had to agree with her.

Then he noticed Celeborn approaching him.

"I suppose I must thank you for giving me something so precious freely," said Elrond.

"I am sure she is in the best hands with you," Celeborn assured him with a smile. "And please forgive my somewhat harsh words earlier. Well, perhaps once you're in my position, you'll understand."

The two men laughed and the whole thing was forgotten.

"But speaking of which: Have you given any thought to children?" Celeborn asked innocently. "I can hardly wait to become a grandfather!"

"What...?" That was as far as Elrond got when the words stuck in his throat. He was afraid his expressions would slip away.

But rescue came by surprise.

"Celeborn," Galadriel called her husband to reason. "They are barely married and you are already thinking five steps ahead." She laughed, however.

A charming blush fell on Celeborn's cheeks when she heard what her father was talking about. The embarrassing scene was immediately forgotten when Elrond saw this, and all his thoughts were with her again.

The Master of the house and his Lady went to their chairs to overlook the celebration and to receive the well-wishers. Many congratulated them, leaving gifts and praising Celebrían's radiant beauty. Many comments were made congratulating Elrond on his excellent choice.

When the last one had finally auditioned, they finally had some air and space for themselves. Elrond took the opportunity to overlook his own celebration. Then he noticed Ceomon in the crowd, who was engrossed in a lively conversation with Laerwen. Of course Rethtulu had not been tempted to such profanities and had stayed at the side of his Lord and now also his Lady.

Elrond leaned over to Celebrían. "Look, dear, with whom Laerwen is talking," he whispered to her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh!" She made big eyes. "Laerwen seems very taken with him. Do you think ...?" She left the last bit unsaid, but giggled at him on the quiet.

"Maybe."

Now they both had to laugh.

"Rethtulu, what do you think?" Elrond turned to him. "Will we celebrate the marriage of Ceomon and Laerwen in a few years?"

As usual, the old Noldo didn't pull a face. "I'm sure we won't."

"Come on, you old sourpuss!" Celebrían teased him. She knew Ceomon and Rethtulu well enough by now to have learned their ways. "At least play along for once."

Rethtulu stepped from one leg to the other and obviously did not know how to deal with the situation. "Lord, aren't you going to make a speech?" he tried to distract.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "Why did I hire you in the first place?" he sighed, but rose up in desperation.

Rethtulu once cleared his throat strongly, and surprisingly this was enough to draw everyone's attention to Elrond. The conversation fell silent.

"Dear friends and relatives - for it is with great joy that I can now speak of this," Elrond began, the last one addressed to Celeborn and Galadriel. "Dear guests. It is a great joy to see you all here in such great numbers. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all once again to my home and I hope that everything has been arranged to your liking. Today is a great day, as two houses of the Eldar come together, and I may marry my beloved Celebrían." He turned to her and reached out his hand to help her up. Smiling, she stood at his side. "I have loved you from the moment I first saw you," he said. "Galad has scolded me so many times for being a fool that I have disguised myself all these years. Today I can say that he was right!"

Some of those present laughed with amusement. Many knew that Elrond and Gil-galad were very close and that the two friends had often teased each other. It was hardly surprising then that the king had found food in this matter.

"You are the best thing that had ever happened to me," Elrond concluded with love in his eyes. Before Celebrían could say anything, he closed her lips with a tender kiss. What an exhilarating feeling, not to have to hold back anymore! He felt drunk with love.

They sat down again and the celebration continued. The hour became later and later, the wine flowed abundantly and the mood became more and more relaxed. At some point the young couple mingled with the celebrants and talked and laughed with them. When everyone had already drunk a little more wine than was good, someone asked Elrond to sing a love song on Celebrían. If they had all been sober, surely no one would have dared, for everyone knew that Elrond, although he had been a student of Maglor, hated to play music in front of others. He was glad to be able to escape this impetuous invitation, however. He really didn't want anyone to hear the embarrassment he had committed when he had just met Celebrían.

It was getting later and later and so slowly the first guests left to go to sleep. The celebration was gradually coming to an end, and when Elrond noticed this, his heart suddenly began to race and he became very hot. All of this, the ceremony and the celebration that followed, may well be beautiful and bring much joy to all. The actual wedding, however, was later exclusively between the couple.

Celebrían seemed to have the same thoughts in her mind. She tugged at his sleeve so that he would bend down to her.

"What do you think, is it time?" she whispered in his ear.

A pleasant shiver ran down his back as he thought of what was to come.

So they recommended themselves for the evening and retired. As he closed the door to his - both of theirs, he corrected himself - chambers behind him, silence fell upon them. Celebrían smiled mischievously at him, took his hand and pulled him purposefully into the bedroom. His head was buzzing and suddenly he couldn't remember where up and down was.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Come on!" she teased him when she noticed him resisting. "You've kept me waiting long enough, don't you think?" With an almost lewd smile, she nestled herself against his chest and looked up at him. "Let's have a wedding," she whispered and began to undo the cuffs of his robe.

And then finally the ice broke and there was no stopping her. He took her face between his hands and kissed her greedily, while at the same time he pushed her towards the bed. Now finally, after all these long years of waiting, they could hold wedding and form the covenant for eternity.

Elrond would not open his eyes. It must have all been a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream that should never end. Why did he have to wake up now, of all times, when it was at its most beautiful?

It took him a moment to realise he was not alone in his bed. A pleasantly warm body pressed itself to his side. He blinked. No, that had not been a dream, but sweet reality. Next to him lay his beloved Celebrían, his wife, her hair still a little tousled from the night before and a hand on his chest as if she wanted to make sure he didn't get lost. They had really and truly held a wedding and were now one for all eternity.

"Forever yours, forever mine," he whispered and kissed her on her silver hair.


End file.
